I Will Write too Sometimes
by deathwanter
Summary: Eriol, left Japan, connections between two mortals, a letter and some few events run along.


*****

****

I'll write too sometimes

A non CCS canon 

Written by

~ DeathwanteR ~

*****

__

Dear Eriol-kun,

It has been awhile since Sakura-chan, Li-kun, the others, and me saw you. Besides the gift you never fail to give us during each occasion you knew, we hardly get to know if you're doing fine there in England with Kaho-sensei.

You know I am not much of prying but...anou? Are you two really, um, you know... in a relationship? 

Mou, Eriol-kun. You never write to us often and your friends here are really worried sick about you ( But I think Li-kun isn't...could you tell me why?). So if you could send us a letter (You really have to!), don't hesitate to do it, before we decide to take a trip and go there to smack your cute little face!

Your Friend,

Tomoyo Daidouji 

Eriol has been rereading the letter for many times. Remembering the events in Tomoeda did brought back many memories that he thought he had forgotten. How long has it been? 4 months? Yeah, after that event in his mansion. Holding a cup of tea while watching his mistress and how his cute little descendant doing. Being the culprit of the mysterious rain in Tomoeda, the big bear and sure, he has not forgotten about that piano he used to play in Tomoeda Elementary. Such things that he really missed to do. 

After he left Japan, he was surprised to receive a bunch of messages in his e-mail box. Each messages comes from his friends, saying ' Hiiragizawa-kun! How is the flight?' another message saying that his memories will remain in Tomoeda, another one saying that they will miss him and so on.

Oh sure Yamazaki didn't fail to send him a message. As usual, being partners-in-crime of made up stories, amusement did came to him as he read Yamazaki's message. He could have imagined Yamazaki telling his made up story.... "Did you know that in medieval times, England and Japan is a neighboring country? The people in each country used to barter their goods namely gold, silver and brass..." and they would be spared when Yamazaki's ever endearing Chiharu will snuck up behind him and repeat her never ending trail of restraint. Surely, he would smile when that happens.

__

Dear Tomoyo-san,

Hello to you my friend!

I am really expressing profound gratitude about you concern to me. If Li-san is reading this, please tell him that I miss his scowling face and how he blushes when he sees Sakura-san. 

I wasn't able to write to you because of a certain reason. I am planning to take my college course here and I bet you can imagine the hassle in doing that. 

I received those messages your friends sent me and I do also appreciate their concern for me. Specially, Yamazaki-kun...tell him also that the reason why England and Japan divided because the Japanese samurai used their golden Katana to divide both country.

You may not know this but I really am missing Japan too. Tomoeda became a part of my life you know. I may not be there but I can always be of help if someone needs it. Specially Sakura-chan...she still has not told her feelings to Li isn't it? But I am glad that you are there for her.

So my letter ends here my dear friend. Oh and speaking of the gifts I gave to you in some occasion? Don't worry, I am planning to grant you a special gift that will surely surprise you. Until then, do give sometime to yourself too. Take care my friend.

Your friend,

Eriol Hiiragizawa 

P.S.:

If you are wondering if Kaho and I are in a relationship well that is most yes. We are friends you know?

Oh and do send us some cookie too. Spinel really misses the one you made...and so do I.

He folded the paper and put it in a blue colored envelope with flowery scent. Then took his mug and sipped a cup of his tea. Up to now, he really is surprised that the people back there in Tomoeda gives him a warm grant of concern. Probably why it did became a reason why he and Tomoyo started calling themselves in first names. She has been writing often to him but because of his work, he always forgot to reply. For the minutes he read her letter, he swore he could see Tomoyo right on his face with her finger pointed to him saying 'You sneak! Why don't you write back?'

Yes, he is fond of remembering many things. That is why he decided to write back to her...to know more probably. 

***

3 am...

4...

5...

6...

Sleepless hours that gave him so much reminiscence. He has been staring in front of his PC monitor. Waiting for reply was something worth to do in a cold night. He was receiving messages lately and it would be rude not to make a respond to it. Especially if the one who had sent him a message is a friend that he knew.... a friend who is also twice, or more wicked than him... no other than Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji. 

Sometimes he was really wondering how this girl could get the wits out of him. There was one day that he was forced to get up early because of a package that would be arriving at their mansion. And him, being the only gentleman, would grant his time to his precious friend of course. Although they were not that close when he was in Japan, thanks to her messages, and hail technology for its continuous improvement, he was able to sent e-mail messages. And that is one reason of course how Tomoyo Daidouji did expressed her prowess in creating, well, a much more fiendish event in his life, such as this one. 

He was eagerly waiting for the package to come when finally their doorbell rang. As expected, he was greeted by an express deliveryman. He sure laughed so hard when he remembered that time after he did what he was supposed to do. He was led out and he saw the package. A truck that came from Daidouji Toy Company. The truck was loaded with chocolates, different perfumes, cosmetics and books. He was clearly enthralled by this and he wasn't able to speak when he saw how Spinel devoured the chocolates in one swift motion. And as usual Nakuru would then be amazed at the Avon made cosmetics. For Kaho was a rare perfume, that did match her persona. And for him, a book that he engrossed him so much. A book full of green jokes. 

For him this thing was a no surprise. Especially for a wizard who spent his time embracing the unbelievable facts than can sent Einstein to the roots of his discovering. But he did laugh...for he knew very well that Daidouji would never send such a thing. 

__

"By the way Eriol-kun...I will never, ever say Yamazaki-kun such a thing!"

Another burst of laughter. He knew now who could withstand his denseness and his prowess in his fiendish works that he mastered for many years. He smiled as he ended their usual conversation. It has been days since Daidouji received his letter...the latter was not even surprised about his letter for Daidouji knew that he would surely write after a million of threat such as going there in England. He thought of it for awhile...how about if Daidouji visit him? That would be much of fun.... but considering the fact that she will be in class this next few weeks, travelling for her would be too absurd. Still...it could be much more fun having her in his classical confinement.

***

The next day was full of excitement for him. He was reading the book Daidouji gave him with amusement. That is until Kaho returned and most expectantly, greeted him with a light kiss on his cheek and a friendly hug.

"How was your day?" he asked in between their afternoon tete-a-tete.

"Uh! It's far worse than I thought! Imagine the pressure on keeping up with kids. But on the other side, its fun teaching them although they are a bit of naughty ones.... just like you."

He smiled at her answer.

"You? How have you been?" it was Kaho's turn to ask.

"Me? As usual, I am reading a book such as these one." he said showing him the green covered book.

"You've been reading that book? The one that Daidouji-san gave to you?" she smiled amused at the fact that Eriol was reading a senseless book. It was rather quite funny to find this.

"Well yeah..."

And that was it. That rendered their usual serious conversation that always took hours of fair discussion while having tea and cookies. 

"I was planning to send something to Tomoyo-san. After all we are friends."

"Really? What is it?"

"Actually I am just thinking of the best thing that suits her."

"Hmm...interesting."

***

Two weeks more and classes will start again in Japan. Tomoyo and Sakura are taking the time of their lives, shopping and chatting. Neither does Sakura know Tomoyo have been keeping an eye on him for the past months. As usual, she comes with the V8 camera and records the things that happen each day. She didn't really miss a thing. And a far more surprise of this is she was planning to capture her while using the cards and release it to a film company! Imagine that thing? But Tomoyo doesn't seem to be bothered at all. 

All seems to be normal for the both of them. Chatting about how they met their friends, reminiscing about the last events during their fifth grade year, the culprit bringing of Eriol, Li's obvious blushing in front of Sakura and how Tomoyo evilly match made them. It was all nothing but the best thing they could do. 

But one thing Tomoyo noticed about Sakura is the fade of her usual genkiness. She thought about it and the reason probably is Li. As a friend, Tomoyo could do nothing more but send an e-mail message to Li back in Hong Kong. Fortunately, school in Hong Kong is out for rather a month. It was all set up by Tomoyo. Li will come during the festival. That would be a great surprise for Sakura.

*** 

"Sakura-chan, could you pass the flour here?" 

"Hai."

Much to the entrancing events that happened lately, here they are. The two best friends baking a strawberry cake. It was rather odd that after the Void incident during the festival did returned Sakura's usual genkiness. Tomoyo never cared to ask...for she knew that Sakura at last told her feelings to Li. Sadly, Li has to return to Hong Kong to continue his studies. But still, Sakura's genkiness stood still, for the latter knew that his beloved fiancé back in Hong Kong would come back for her soon. 

"It's been weeks since Li-kun returned to Hong Kong, ne? Sakura-chan?" 

And after the question, there was trail of immediate blush on Sakura's face, as they continue to chat and reminisce, and laugh. 

"I miss Eriol-kun when we do this." Sakura said remembering that time at fifth grade. 

"Speaking of him Tomoyo-chan, do you have any news about him?" 

"Iie. I don't have any news about him. But Eriol blames himself for putting you into lots of troubles. He says it was entirely his fault why the Void card almost wiped your feelings out to Li-kun."

"I feel sorry for Eriol-kun. Since he left Tomoeda, I knew that something might come up soon. I guess it's hard for him to be the reincarnation of Clow." said Sakura.

"Surely. But I am glad that even though he is far away from us, we still got connections to him." 

"Hoeeee!!!"

"Sakura-chan!?"

"Hoee! I forgot about the cake! We put it too long in the oven! Look at our strawberry cake..." she stated while showing the burned cake. 

"That's alright Sakura-chan. We can make again." she smiled at the visible naiveness of her cousin. But she's used to it anyway. Sakura had always been childish into some sort of things. Probably the reason why Tomoyo adored her so much.

"But that could be too long again, ah I know! We could use the Mirror Card to help us! Yatta! That would be awesome."

And with a swift of light Sakura holds the card. It seems like the mistress really mastered the use of the cards.

"Mirror Card! Release!"

Out of the mirror, another Sakura came out. It opened its eyes and look at the two with a visible smile on its face.

"I am glad of service my mistress." she bowed down.

"Oh enough of the ceremonies. I already told you all that you are not my servant. You are also my friends. So stand up there and help us bake our strawberry cake."

"Hai." Mirror replied.

***

"So how was your gift doing for Daidouji-sama Master?"

"My gift for Tomoyo-san? Well, uhm, I am still working on it." He stared for sometimes at his feline servant. He wondered how most of the people in their mansion would deal such a great interest about it. First it was Kaho, then the ever talkative Nakuru and now this. Spinel would've been more 'intelligent' to stay away out of his Masters affair. But it seems that each day, he could sense something wrong about the way his servants and Kaho act. He dared not to ask his servants for he was afraid of what could be the senseless words that may come out of their mouth specially when...

No he has to stay away from that thought.

'Very bad, Eriol' he muttered to himself. 

***

"Yay! Our cake is done! Hmmm....I could already smell the sweet aroma! That sweet strawberry cake.."

And as usual Kero's sense has never failed him to find something sweet. Sometimes Kero could even be more greedy in eating chocolates, kind of like the ferocious being like it was.

"Our cake?" 

And a far more usual event that will follow is the argument of mistress and guardian, resulting into a more fiendish way to devour what was inside. Then it would end with an impish laugh, and Kero will surely be flat in Sakura's bag. 

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. Everything seems to be back to normal. After those events, the usual good bye bade, and the purple-eyed lass would turn into her usual activity, but before that, Sonomi her mother would want to talk to her. She doesn't know any reason why her mother would want her to have a conversation. Anyway, she would find it out, during this talk... 

"Otou-san...."

"Oh my daughter, do have a sit." Sonomi said and offered her a cup of tea.

"So what must we talk about mother?" 

"Hmmm? Nothing, I am just noticing that my daughter is growing up...really growing up." she had to laugh at that. For one second there, Tomoyo, swore that her mother would tell something strange, her guess was write.

"Seriously speaking. You sure have grown up my daughter. So, have you configured you feelings now?"

__

Huh?

Confusion. Where could this conversation lead?

"I felt that too my daughter. Confusion is really a part of it."

"A part of what mother?"

It was Sonomi's turn to laugh. It seems like she was talking too advance for her daughter to catch up. 

"Why of being in love my daughter!" she exclaimed which sent Tomoyo blushing pretty pink on her cheeks.

"I know that you already have this feeling... and I know that you must have been spending it to someone now." she said.

"Such senseless words!" Tomoyo replied more surprised than ever.

***

"Such senseless words my dear Kaho!"

Eriol had to laugh at their conversation. After Kaho came, there they were having serious talks about infatuation. At last what he feared to hear has came....a senseless reality that is hard to keep even in the most deepest part of every dreams.

"Listen Eriol, I know the feeling too. But I understand you..." she stood up leaving Eriol stunned and thinking.

She is right. It is hard to have this kind of feeling specially when you consider yourself as mysterious and hard to decipher. What he really feared to feel is reverberating into his soul now. He stood up and went into his room. There he stared at his gift. It is almost done...he has to work for it, after all, he wished to know what Tomoyo really feels for him.

***

Dear Tomoyo-san,

_How have you been? _

I apologize for the long halt of my letters to you. I have been busy these past weeks and after what have happened there in Tomoeda, I surely must give you people a rest. If only I have told Sakura-san about the forthcoming disaster, we could have prevented it easily.

Speaking of disaster, I heard that you baked a strawberry cake back there. Sakura sure is clumsy for being a mistress but anyway, I know that you had finished your baking session there with the help of Mirror. I am glad about that. 

The reason why I wrote is because of my gift that will come to you in an hour. After all, your forthcoming birthday will be in a grandeur form, so I must give something worth for you. Hope you like it. 

Your friend,

Eriol Hiiragizawa

It has been an hour since Tomoyo received the letter and waiting for her is a casual hobby. She has been rethinking about the conversation she had with her mother. 

__

"You sure have gron my child...."

"So have you configured your feelings now?"

Each word echoed inside her mind. Making her more confused. Maybe they are right, she and Eriol have been friends for quite a long time but on the other hand, they started to be close when Eriol left. Writing and chatting or even in long distance call is the only connection to them. It seems to develop a feeling in such manner could be absurd. She has to—

"Package delivery for Ms. Daidouji?" the intercom must have hit its alarm. 

"Hai. I'll open the door."

After she opened the door, she was greeted by a big figure covered in brown paper. 

"Please sign here...thank you."

Curiosity led her to stare at the figure some more. Thinking of any other possibilities what the gift could be he tore the covering.

She stared at the gift surprised. Every curve of her face was well rendered in the fashioned canvass. Her eyes embossed with the same amethyst twinkle. She was so engrossed by the painting yet so angry too. A caricature of her wearing a school uniform, her face into a scowl and her finger pointing at someone. Above the head was a callout. Written in it was simple paragraph. "You sneak! Why can't you write back?" 

She smiled. "Eriol..."

She stared down at the picture. It has a title which had her name written in a stylish way.

"So did you like my gift for you?" a familiar voice said. 

"You sneak!" she laughed. 

THE END...

(N/A:Haaaaaahhh...long....too long...Thankies for reading! RR please!)

__

__

****


End file.
